¡¿Qué… QUÉ!
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: 5 One-Shots dedicados al mes de San Valentín. Pertenece al "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!". Semi-UA Ubicado en la época de Kagome, todos humanos. 'Se resume en: Comprarle a tu hombre lencería fina.'
1. iAccident

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 2,225 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** TH de Todos humanos, ubicados en la época de Kagome (eso sí Inuyasha se mantiene con el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, al igual que Sesshomaru).

Rumiko Takashi ©  
**Notas:** "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!". Conjunto de 5 One-Shots dedicados al mes de San Valentín. Mi primer fanfic, como tal, de Inuyasha, espero les guste mucho. Estoy muy contenta de haber encontrada el Foro _**¡Siéntate!**_ que me motivó a iniciar con esta pareja.

* * *

**~****¡¿Qué… QUÉ?!**~  
'Sin duda la peor confesión es...'

.

**iAccident.**

* * *

.

— _¡¿Qué… ¡__**QUÉ**__!? _

La chica empalideció repentinamente con los ojos bastante brotados y tuvo que contener el impulso de vomitar, tenía el estómago tan revuelto y un semblante tan verdoso que hasta el chico la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que se fuera a desmayar y golpeara su rostro contra el suelo.

Tragó saliva una vez y luego otra, su garganta estaba seca. Suspiró tres veces, y no se dispuso a hablar hasta que estuviese segura de que no saldría un hilillo de voz.

— ¡Inuyasha! —dijo un par de octavas más alto de lo normal mientras sus ojos azules se apagaban un poco; cosa que el chico notó con claridad pero prefirió omitir los comentarios. —. ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

—Feh.

Su tono ya un poco fuera de sí presagiaba la calma antes de la tormenta, situación en la que el chico de ojos dorados ya era un experto. La respiración de la pelinegra se aceleraba cada vez más mientras su rostro se enrojecía con el pasar de los minutos, él se golpeó la frente mentalmente y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió semejante idiotez.

—Ya te dije que sí —no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera más ruda de lo que debía y antes de que pudiera silenciar su imprudente lengua Inuyasha había hablado—; que sí Kagome… ¿eres tonta o qué?

La chica le infirió un deseo tan perverso a su mirada que inevitablemente le recordó cuando su madre, Izayoi, le contó a su padre sobre la última travesura que realizó con su hermano Sesshomaru en _So'unga_ (la empresa de su padre). Esa vez no se libraron ni por suerte del castigo, porque realmente fue todo un acontecimiento que los trabajadores de _So'unga_ se unieron para defenderlos; fue increíble ver a la desfachatada Kagura ejerciendo de su abogada como si se le fuera la vida en ello (y pensar que antes trabajaba para _NARAKU_, la empresa del señor Onigumo).

Kagome suspiró tratando de someter sus instintos asesinos, se preguntaba si el _'genio' _que le atribuían al hijo menor de Inu-no-Taisho era verídico porque sinceramente de prodigio no tenía nada. Apretó los puños tratando de controlar las lágrimas, sabía que probablemente no era para tanto pero realmente estaba furiosa; después de todo el _**idiota**_, sí, _**i-d-i-o-t-a **_de Inuyasha no solo acababa de tirar todo el trabajo de verano a la basura, su _tesis_ casi lista se encontraba en el cementerio tecnológico…

…además su Macbook actualmente era inservible.

Podía ver frente a sus ojos los dos trozos que conformaban _la famosa manzana mordida_, literalmente había pasado a mejor vida. Su ausencia la torturaba desde el infierno computacional donde estaba segura de que su tesis se mofaba de ella.

—_Kagome…_

_Pareció quedarse sin aire, con la caja en sus manos extendidas hacia ella._

—_La atropellé —dijo conteniendo la respiración un momento mientras que soltaba en un hilo de voz—: también fue culpa de Miroku…_

_Ella parpadeó confundida, sin entender nada del corto discurso de Inuyasha, sus ojos viajaron a la caja que él le tendía y alargando las manos la destapó para quedarse en una pieza. _

— _¡¿Qué… ¡__**QUÉ**__!?_

Inuyasha se pasó la mano que no sostenía a —la ahora temblorosa— Kagome por el pelo, en un intento de aplacar sus nervios. Aún cuando ella tenía el semblante furioso, la decepción, la tristeza y la resignación se mostraban en partes iguales. Inuyasha maldijo a su amigo; Miroku siempre tenía las peores ideas, sí que lo sabía, la cuestión es que _**siempre**_ terminaba haciéndole caso. Y esta vez resultó incluso peor que cuando Miroku se hizo pasar por diácono para conquistar a una chica, la de problemas que habían tenido, menos mal que Sango lo aceptó, con sus reservas, pero lo hizo.

—Maldición…

'_Ojalá Sango se entere y lo golpeé con un boomerang gigante en la cabeza'_ pensó Inuyasha sin darse cuenta de lo improbable de su pensamiento.

—Kagome, yo…

Ella suspiró con la exasperación plasmada en el rostro.

—Déjalo Inuyasha no digas nada… —le respondió con una voz tan fría que hizo saltar todas las alarmas en su cabeza— lo que sea que hayas planeado decir… seguro lo empeora todo.

—Pero…

— ¡Que lo dejes _ASÍ_!

Ella le arrebató el cadáver de su Macbook fulminándolo con sus ojos azules, se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de acero de él y dio media vuelta totalmente enfurruñada.

—FEH —vocalizó más alto de lo normal deteniéndola de inmediato—. ¡Que te quiero _EXPLICAR_!

—_QUE __**NO**__ ME IMPORTA_…

Kagome bufó pero él no se amedrentó y retomó el agarre, esta vez con las dos manos. Simplemente ella no podía soportar mirarlo a la cara, los ojos dorados refulgían con el único rayo de luz solar que los alcanzaba o quizás era por la furia contenida, ese aspecto la hizo enfurecer más.

—Escucha Inuyasha… —empezó ella.

Inmediatamente fue cortada por una leve sacudida, él la había zarandeado, no con fuerza pero si con resolución. Abrió la boca dispuesta a reprocharle más de mil verdades y a leerle definitivamente la carta pero la voz seria y baja de él la sorprendió.

— ¡Mierda Kagome!

—Que no entiendes que me gustas —aseveró tan serio que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse; 'está tan furioso' pensó Kagome—. Desde hace un tiempo he buscado la forma de decírtelo. —Inuyasha sonaba tan herido que ella se quedó sin palabras, él vio la confusión y expectativa en esos ojos azul cristalino y resopló con fuerza—. ¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí la laptop? —Esperó a que ella asintiera—. Pensaba en confesarlo todo de una forma estúpidamente cursi; sí, con los malditos chocolates. Hasta que llegó el imbécil de Kouga gritando su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos cuestionándome por ellos... ¿recuerdas? —Ella asintió nuevamente y él sonrió ferozmente—. Me exasperé tanto por culpa de ese rabioso que te pedí la Macbook y te di los chocolates, ni siquiera recuerdo la excusa idiota que use…

—Me dijiste que Sesshomaru te había quitado la tuya para prestársela a Rin y que necesitabas entregar un proyecto de la empresa para la próxima semana —respondió ella automáticamente con una voz trémula y suave.

Inuyasha asintió recordando su razonamiento de inmediato.

—Todos sabemos lo recelosa que eres con la Macbook, así que lo de los chocolates para ganar tu confianza era buena idea —explicó.

— ¿Y planeaste eso también? ¿Planeaste los imprevistos? —dijo con voz incrédula la chica.

—No tal cual —concedió él—. Pero sí pensé en el plan B por si me interrumpían —respondió Inuyasha, sincero pero indiferente.

—No lo creo…

Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente sintiéndose mareada por la repentina confesión, se dio cuenta de lo pesados que sentía sus brazos y fue cuando miró las grandes manos de Inuyasha cerradas en torno a sus antebrazos, se movió sutilmente en una plegaria para ser liberada pero él no cedió, simplemente suspiró y continuó hablando.

—En fin, tuve la excelente idea —el sarcasmo en su voz era palpable— de hablar con el idiota de Miroku —Inuyasha intensificó su agarre un minuto, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida—; me dijo que te iba a perder si no hacía nada. Y me sugirió que _'utilizara tu laptop'_ como había dicho y antes de entregártela te dejara un papel en la pantalla diciéndote lo mucho que me gustas…

Inuyasha había dicho _'lo__** mucho **__que me gustas'_no '_me gustas' _o _'me agradas' _sino lo _**mucho**_… _mucho_ que ella le gusta. Kagome se sonrojó al reparar en el brillo de sus ojos, en el sosiego de su voz, en sus gestos renuentes a alejarse de ella; se sonrojó con mayor fuerza al comprender la aseveración de sus palabras en todo su ser; en ver la sinceridad de Inuyasha en sus acciones cristalinas. Siempre cuidándola; como cuando ella cruza la calle sin fijarse y él la detiene, o cuando se olvida del suéter y él se lo deja, o cuando su madre la reprende por enfermarse e Inuyasha le lleva la comida que le enseñó a preparar su madre para los resfriados y aboga por ella. Siempre protegiéndola; como la vez en que unas chicas de la universidad la insultaron y él apareció. Y los grandes detalles; como cuando ella se había tropezado y torcido el tobillo pero tenía que subir las escaleras de la biblioteca departamental en esas molestas muletas cargando todos sus libros e Inuyasha se tomó la molestia de sacar todos los libros que ella necesitaba esa vez y dejarlos en el salón de la planta baja de su casa.

Es 'lo _mucho_ que me gustas' que no solo se aplica a él, porque ella siempre supo que no podía vivir sin pelearse con él, sin reírse de su ceño fruncido o boquear de impresión cuando él dice algo dulce, porque sabe que es tan indispensable verlo como lo es respirar porque siempre creyó que era amistad/compañerismo pero ahora se da cuenta que engloba más cosas… ahora ella sabe porque a veces —en general, siempre— es más susceptible a lo que el oji-dorado diga, haga o piense. Y porque no puede tomar en serio las propuestas del joven Kouga. Es porque a ella le _gusta…_, no… mejor dicho, _está enamorada_ de Inuyasha.

Porque no hay otra razón para que cada vez que ve a Inuyasha interactuar con su primito Shippou haya un sentimiento cálido que terminé expandiéndose desde su pecho hasta su mente y la haga terminar imaginándose a Inuyasha como padre, deseando estar allí para verlo (aunque ahora sabe, cuál es el rol que inconscientemente quería fungir).

—Kagome.

Él rompió el hechizo de su ensimismamiento con su voz.

—Inuyasha, yo…

Suavemente deshizo el agarre de sus antebrazos y esta vez él la dejó ir, ella se golpeó la frente con desgane y él notó que tenía las palabras atoradas en el corazón, porque la mirada amorosa que Kagome tenía más la zozobra de la que parecía presa era más eficiente en comunicarle los sentimientos de la chica que las mismas palabras que ella podría pronunciar.

—Kagome… —susurró el chico con ternura, andando el paso que lo separaba de ella; se dio el tiempo de pegar sus frentes antes de soltar un suspiro que rasgó el aire, ella no pudo evitar devolvérselo con las mejillas coloreadas en brillante escarlata haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

—La repondré… Yo… —Ella supo de inmediato que él pretendía disculparse, y estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tragarse el orgullo.

—Tan solo dime… cómo fue que pasó —respondió la chica con tranquilidad.

—Me llamaste diciendo que la necesitabas, así que corrí al garaje. Miroku estaba en mi casa porque necesitaba comida para Kirara, Sango la dejó a su cuidado mientras visitaba a la familia de su padre —Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse nervioso y Kagome no lo interpretó como buen signo—; y bueno le dije que podía quedarse con la de Buyo porque él está en el hospital para gatos por peleas callejeras —él la sostuvo cuando se tambaleó y empezó a hablar con más rapidez—, y él me obligó a llevarlo a su casa con el bulto de comida por lo que olvidé tu laptop encima de la mesa de al lado de la puerta del garaje y cuando cerró la pesada puerta, supongo que hizo vibrar la pared y la computadora cayó al piso (precisamente al lado de la puerta). Miroku y yo solo escuchamos el estruendo y volví a abrir la puerta para entrar, al bajarnos del carro nos dimos cuenta que la laptop estaba debajo de la llanta trasera.

Inuyasha reparó en que el semblante de Kagome era el mismo que cuando se enteró de la primera noticia. Hubiera reído si esos ojos azules no le prometieran mil torturas extra dolorosas.

Cuando la chica recobró la compostura total para poder emitir palabra, simplemente farfulló un agudo chillido que sonaba demasiado parecido a _'peleas callejeras'_. Inuyasha la ignoró deliberadamente.

— _¡¿Mi gato está en el hospital?! _—gritó ella percatándose por primera vez de las ojeras de Inuyasha.

—Sí, pero no es grave —repitió él con sorna.

— ¿Peleas callejeras? —Replicó con voz a cuello—. ¿Lo dejabas salir?

—Es de espíritu libre —se defendió el chico de ojos dorados.

Kagome frunció los labios antes de gritar '¡INUYASHA!' y comenzar una letanía de que 'como se le había ocurrido dejar al inocente Buyo en manos del cruel _mitad bestia_ Inuyasha, a sabiendas de que no lo iba a cuidar bien que iba a causarle problemas de salud con sus malos hábitos' y ella misma se defendió diciendo que 'había sido la única opción que le quedaba porque todos estaban ocupados, no podían y su casa estaba siendo pintada…'

Inuyasha suspiró con paciencia cuando empezó a soltar la letanía de perjuicios tecnológicos, asintiendo con ojos de cachorro para que ella dejase de gritarle; tuvo la certeza de que la imagen de la manzana mordisqueada hecha pedazos no abandonaría su mente nunca, aunque no tenía que ser un mal recuerdo decidió. Su mente inmediatamente viajó al recuerdo del papel adhesivo de color crema en la pantalla rota de la Macbook, tal vez cuando Kagome se le pasara el coraje y examinara a fondo su laptop notaría que puede salvar la tesis porque la memoria RAM no había sido destruida (_'gracias a todo lo sagrado'_ opinaba él) y por supuesto también del dichoso papelito que rezaba:

"_Kagome me gustas muchísimo."_


	2. iLove

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 2,257 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** TH de Todos humanos, ubicados en la época de Kagome.

Rumiko Takashi ©  
**Notas:** "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!". Los One-Shot guardan relación del ambiente en general pero son independientes el uno del otro. **_Supongámos que es San Valentín_**.

Muchas Muchas gracias por los reviews. Dedicado a ustedes, lectores.

* * *

**~****¡¿Qué… QUÉ?!**~  
'Declárale tu amor con un detalle hecho por ti'

.

**iLove.**

* * *

.

¡Arggg! Era la tercera vez que se pinchaba con la aguja.

¡La tercera!

Probablemente no lo conseguiría, iba a ser un desastre, Inuyasha diría que estaba horrible y ella sabría que era un desastre. '_Tú puedes Higurashi Kagome'_ se dio ánimos a sí misma y siguió ensartando la lana en la aguja. Un par de puntadas y...

Kagome se llevó el dedo a la boca y frunció el ceño.

Aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No, jamás.

.

—Inuyasha es para ti —extendió el paquete la chica con timidez un par de días después.

Kagome tenía una vergüenza enorme, no se imaginó que al preguntar por Inuyasha en _So'unga_ se encontrara con el abuelo Jaken, Sesshomaru-sempai, y el abuelo Myouga. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando entró al despacho después de que el chico de cabello plateado le abriera la puerta (era el que solía ocupar los fines de semana y entre semana por las tardes mientras _trabajaba/entrenaba_ como empresario), y ella se adentrara encontrando las miradas sorprendidas del grupo de hombres mayores y el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Eso aumento en niveles insospechados la ansiedad de la chica.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Estaba tan concentrada tratando de no mirar a los rostros de los presentes que no notó como Inuyasha rasgó la envoltura blanca y roja del paquete que ella le había dado y ahora la miraba con una expresión desconcertada examinando la masa negra en sus manos.

Kagome no pudo evitar exaltarse por la brusquedad del joven.

—No digas que mierda, es una bufanda. —Respondió la chica un poco reticente, a su costado tanto Jaken como Myouga alzaron las cejas con escepticismo, ella frunció más el ceño—. Sé que no tiene la mejor cara pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

—Feh —desprestigió con su típico sonido de incredulidad—. No se parece en nada a una bufanda Kagome, eres pésima con el tejido.

La cara de Kagome primero se colocó de rojo brillante y luego se volvió tan pálida que hasta Sesshomaru creyó que se colapsaría de un shock histérico.

—Inuyasha eres un idiota —pronunció la chica con voz contenida y los puños apretados. Bastante molesta salió a toda prisa de la diminuta oficina.

Los cuatro hombres vieron a la chica marcharse con pisadas sonoras y furiosos resoplidos; ambos abuelos miraron a Inuyasha unos momentos largos en los que el menor de los Taisho les sostuvo la mirada en silencio retándolos a decir algo. El menor de los hermanos observó a los ancianos, mejores amigos del padre de su padre; que habían criado a Inu no Taisho a la muerte de su mejor amigo. Ellos habían permanecido con su familia desde hace tanto tiempo que incluso creía que su padre tenía en mente una figura paternal cuando se refería a ellos, incluso todas las personas les llamaban '**_abuelos_**'; 'abuelo Myouga' o 'abuelo Jaken' según fuera el caso. Y aunque siendo sincero Inuyasha se preguntaba por qué era que todas las personas los alababan con tanto respeto si el anciano Jaken era tan quejumbroso que ponía al límite la paciencia de su estoico hermano y el anciano Myouga o _'la pulga Myouga' _como le decía él por su reducida altura era un poco pervertido con las mujeres, siempre se desvivía señalando lo bonita que era una o lo guapa que era la otra; no fue hasta que vió un par de retratos de su abuelo con los **_abuelos_** que entendió a su padre.

La seguridad y dedicación en la pose del abuelo Myouga cuando se trataba de extracción de venenos y botánica; así como la entereza y sabiduría con la que el abuelo Jaken instruía a los estudiantes de una escuela, contrastaban con las propias habilidades de su abuelo para la fabricación de transportes. Y su propio padre, apodado el **_Gran General_** por haber sido el primero en introducir las empresas japonesas de trasportación a China (siguiendo el legado de su padre).

Y aunque los respetaba a ambos bastante, no era como si fuera a dejar que ellos se enterasen. Finalmente fue su hermano el que lo distrajo de su duelo de miradas con los ancianos.

—Hermano idiota —aportó Sesshomaru con hastío.

Jaken miró unos segundos al mayor, interpretando correctamente sus palabras. Desde siempre él había tenido mayor facilidad que cualquiera para leer al callado Sesshomaru, es por eso que había sido nombrado su padrino y se había interesado más en direccionar y orientarlo personalmente. Situación que automáticamente había designado (aunque también por decisión propia) a Myoga como el '_consejero_' personal y adorado _sirviente_ (como el mismo anciano se llamaba a modo de broma) de Inuyasha.

—Lo que el joven Sesshomaru quiere decir es que si ella lo hizo para ti, es porque está enamorada de ti —explicó Jaken con un sonsonete de sabelotodo que no agradó nada al aludido—.

Se encogió de hombro.

—El joven Inuyasha es tan inmaduro en ese sentido —reflexionó el otro anciano asintiendo con la cabeza.

El más joven de los hermanos golpeó la pared a su costado.

— Pulga Myoga ¿Qué mierda? —Rezongó Inuyasha.

—Sí, Inuyasha es muy inmaduro —concedió Jaken, secretamente bastante complacido de fastidiar al muchacho un poco. Con un gesto un poco más serio acotó—. Le gustas a la señorita y ni lo notas, eres un idiota.

—Jaken… —le amenazó.

Le dirigió una mirada de muy pocos amigos pero el anciano no se dio por enterado, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de Sesshomaru, que siendo sinceras eran tan escalofriantes como las de la fallecida primera esposa de Inu no Taisho y madre del mayor (o bien también las temibles amenazas visuales de la señora Izayoi).

— ¿No sabes qué fecha es? —preguntó Sesshomaru con burla.

El más joven se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en un gesto bastante caprichoso.

—Una mierda… —maldijo levemente para después contestar de mala gana—: febrero.

No les iba a dar el gusto, de exteriorizar que no tenía ni _mierda_ de idea que no sabía a qué _demonios _se referían con la fecha.

—No tiene idea —respondió el anciano Jaken por él.

—Hasta el joven Sesshomaru sabe qué fecha es —concedió el anciano Myouga.

—Y cortesía de la señorita Rin —volvió a asentir Jaken sintiendo en su nuca la mirada pesada de Sesshomaru. Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación, nadie hacía comentarios.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo hostil que estaba siendo su hermano con Jaken, no es como si apreciara mucho al viejo (más bien como si lo fuera a admitir) pero la mirada que le daba Sesshomaru al anciano parecía ser descuartizadora, guillotinadora, malvada y con los peores instintos asesinos que había en todo el universo. ¿Qué había hecho el anciano para merecer eso? ¿Rin? Mencionó a una tal Rin… Ahora que lo recordaba, era la chica que estaba en el curso de arquería con Kagome, un grado menor que ellos pero sin duda muy vivaz e inteligente, la había visto un par de veces conversando con su hermano en los descansos (bueno a ella parloteando alegremente mientras su hermano la miraba).

Inuyasha alzó las cejas, sería que su hermano y esa chiquilla. Sesshomaru hasta esta un grado por encima de Kagome y él. Que recodara Kagome había mencionado una vez que ambas chicas solo se llevaban seis meses en edad y él le llevaba un año a la ojiazul, y Sesshomaru era dos años mayor que él.

¿Pero y esa mirada de mala muerte? ¿Sería que a él no le gustaba porque era muy chica y Jaken creía que sí? Si la diferencia de edad no era mucha, solo tres años; aunque siendo justos su hermano se veía más maduro y ella más niña, eso que era un par de centímetros más alta que Kagome (aunque siendo sincero, eso no era difícil).

Fue Myouga quien interrumpió su línea de pensamientos y disolvió la pesada atmósfera.

—San Valentín joven Inuyasha, hoy es San Valentín —explicó con paciencia. Y al ver que no producía ninguna reacción en su '_amito_' se dispuso a recitar con más precisión las palabras que sí harían comprender a Inuyasha—. Y heriste los sentimientos de la señorita Kagome.

Parpadeó sorprendido, tampoco era para tanto. Simplemente dijo que la cosa esa estaba fea y esa era la verdad.

—Pulga Myoga… —empezó, pero el anciano lo detuvo al negar con la cabeza.

—Ahora ve y discúlpate…

Inuyasha desvió la mirada mitad orgulloso mitad avergonzado, aún no se tragaba eso de que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, es decir se conocían de hace mucho, de hace bastante, desde la edad de Shippou más o menos. Y ahora eso, pues seguro que Myoga la malinterpretó.

—Es lo que deberías hacer… —dijo Jaken, sorprendentemente siendo secundado por un asentimiento de cabeza de Sesshomaru que aún lo miraba algo receloso pero con menos instintos homicidas.

— ¿Ustedes creen que ella esté en-ena-enamorada de mí? —preguntó Inuyasha con duda.

_— ¡¿Qué… ¡**QUÉ**!? _—Gritaron ambos antes de que Jaken siguiera en absoluta incredulidad y Myouga lo mirara con gesto sospechoso—. ¿Inuyasha, estás hablando en serio?

Ambos ancianos se palmearon la frente mencionando algo como '_obviedades_', mientras Sesshomaru hacía un gesto de desinterés.

—Hermano —llamó el mayor, rara palabra en su boca porque generalmente lo trataba de **_tú_** o **_idiota_** para molestarlo—. Ya lo dije. Eres un idiota.

—Feh —vocalizó un poco sorprendido por la seriedad de Sesshomaru, miró a los ancianos y rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Ni crean que voy porque ustedes me dicen.

Aunque prácticamente se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo.

Salió del lugar andando a paso lento, pensando en que seguramente estaba excusado del trabajo de esa tarde, pero Jaken y Sesshomaru se la cobrarían con creces y hasta el mismo Myouga le pondría las cosas difíciles un rato en la empresa. Lo último que escuchó al alejarse por el pasillo fue la voz de Jaken diciendo:

—Ese Inuyasha es un orgulloso.

.

Como imaginaba la chica se había ido a su casa, le costó bastante convencer a Souta de que no era peligroso que se acercara a Kagome en estos momentos, el niño sabiamente intuyó que él era la razón por la que su hermana estaba furiosa y sin recato le gritó a su abuelo (que barría la entrada principal) que ya _el **hermano** Inuyasha_ había venido a aplacar a la fiera de su hermana. En otro alarido el aludido le aconsejó al niño que le diera varios amuletos del templo y que le echara _polvo de savia_ del _árbol sagrado_ para la buena suerte.

Inuyasha tosió unos momentos en lo que se acostumbró al dichoso polvo. Y se dispuso a andar el camino que Souta le había indicado.

—Kagome, espera —murmuró cuando la vió caminar hacia el árbol sagrado.

—Déjame sola. —Ella le miró una milésima de segundo antes de seguir caminando.

—Kagome que me esperes —repitió el de cabellos plateados al alcanzarla.

La chica se apresuró a aumentar el paso para dejarlo atrás, aunque a él no le costaba nada ir a su ritmo debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Inuyasha dé-ja-me-en-paz.

—Qué no, quiero saber que mierda significa eso.

Ella le miró de mala manera, sorprendiéndose a su vez de que Inuyasha aún tuviera el pobre intento de bufanda con él; quizá no debía enfadarse tanto, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón: era espantosa. Kagome lo consideró un minuto más antes de que la reacción exagerada de él llegase a su mente y la hiciera pensar '_al diablo, él no debió de ser tan grosero y menos en catorce de febrero_'_._

—Eres un patán, al diablo lo que signific**_aba _**—respondió con enojo. Inuyasha suspiró hasta que se percató de lo que ella enfatizó, alzó una ceja en una pregunta muda—. Sí, **_aba_** —enfatizó de nueva cuenta ella.

La tomó del antebrazo y la giró hacia él haciendo que se detuvieran justo frente a las raíces del árbol sagrado. Él suspiró levemente antes de preguntar con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—No.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

—No mientas.

Kagome dudó.

—N-No miento.

—Lo haces —contraatacó él. Era tan fácil para él saber cuando ella mentía que ni siquiera ella podía negar el hecho de que el supiera que no era la verdad. Kagome resopló fastidiada ante la insistencia de Inuyasha '_¿qué no podía dejarlo y ya?_'—. Ahora responde, ¿estás enamorada de mí?

No al parecer no.

Ella contuvo un grito exasperada.

—Uuuy —casi escupió—. Y ¿quién podría?

Pero Inuyasha no se dejó amedrentar, conocía de sobra el mal genio de Kagome y la terquedad de ella, que rivalizaba con la suya y también con su mal genio. Por eso desde pequeños se la vivían descubriendo.

—Kagome responde —urgió el chico.

Ella le dirigió la peor de las miradas antes de responder.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

—La cosa que llamas bufanda —respondió el con sencillez, como si esa pregunta fuera de todos los días. Ella se indignó por el adjetivo 'no-ofensivo' que le dio a su trabajo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó la chica de ojos azules con rabia—. ¡Eres un tonto!

Estaba dispuesta a zafarse del agarre de él cuando Inuyasha hizo un movimiento brusco que la jaló hacia él. De pronto ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno al otro.

—Feh Kagome —soltó rápidamente antes de que ella lo interrumpiera—, y tú una **necia**_, enamorada_ de **_mí_** —dijo Inuyasha antes de besarla intensamente; el chico detuvo el beso un segundo para decirle—: pero ni creas que usaré la bufanda.

—Tonto —dijo ella sonriendo levemente antes de lanzarse por sus labios.


	3. iGuilt

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 1,381 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** TH de Todos humanos, ubicados en la época de Kagome.

Rumiko Takashi ©  
**Notas:** "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!". Conjunto de One-Shots dedicados al mes de San Valentín.

* * *

**~****¡¿Qué… QUÉ?!**~  
'¿A quién engañas? Siempre ha sido sensible a los celos y tú a la culpa.'

.

**iGuilt.**

* * *

.

—Mira Kagome —el pequeño niño le extendió ante sus ojos una bolsa repleta de chocolates—, me los dio el cara de perro.

El niño la miró con la mirada más inocente que tenía en sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar, porque intentaba acallar la voz del pequeñín pelirrojo repitiendo 'cara de perro' en su cabeza, estaba a punto de soltar una risilla que logró aplacar con un resoplido.

—Shippou…

Él suspiró cuando evidentemente su comentario no la hizo reír.

—Ya sé, ya sé. No le debo decir así a Inuyasha… —recitó con un sonsonete aburrido, Kagome apretó los labios para contener la risa cuando el pequeño añadió en voz baja— y menos cuando me da dulces.

El niño la miró unos segundos, notó con sorpresa que los ojos de la chica brillaban un poco. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos ya no estaba tan triste como al principio, quizá de nuevo le había ido mal en matemáticas, Kagome siempre decía que apestaba en esa matera, Shippou no podía pensar en otra razón por la que ella estuviese deprimida.

Lo cierto es que los pensamientos de Kagome iban muy lejos de las matemáticas, hacía muy pocos días una de sus amigas (de su mismo grado) le había diagnosticado un mal del corazón y ella estaba bastante deprimida, resignada —y _en completa __**negación**_, como sabiamente le había dicho Ayumi a Sango— respecto a ello. No deseaba terminar con el corazón roto por culpa del amor. No quería estar enamorada. No quería sentir nada por… _**él**_.

El recuerdo de su mal le trajo a su mente la imagen del muchacho: con gesto despectivo en su rostro (como la última vez que lo había visto pelear con Sesshomaru-sempai), con el cabello plateado desordenado y gélidos ojos dorados (iguales a los del sempai). Kagome se imaginó hablando con él mientras la miraba de esa forma.

La voz de Shippou la interrumpió.

—Kagome… —empezó el niño tímidamente y con mucho esfuerzo, cosa rara en Shippou—, no te puedo compartir todos mis chocolates pero te puedo dar uno —él la miró con sus ojillos verdes—, quizá si los guardas en algún momento tendrás tantos como los que Inuyasha me da todos los días.

Para reforzar su argumento, extendió sus manos mostrándole los siete chocolates del día de ayer. Ella le regaló una sonrisa antes de que el pequeño colocara en su mano uno de los chocolates con envoltura rosa. La chica examinó la etiqueta y leyó 'relleno de sabor cereza', Kagome conocía muy bien a Shippou (no por nada la gente decía que él la había adoptado como segunda madre, hasta la mamá de Shippou lo decía con alegría cuando se iba a trabajar por las tardes, dejando al cuidado de Kagome al chiquillo de ojos verdes) así que no pudo evitar sonreír con entendimiento cuando reconoció el único sabor que el pelirrojo odiaba en los rellenos del chocolate.

—Gracias Shippou —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el pequeño se sintiera un poco (solo un poquito) arrepentido; pero cuando ella se comió el chocolate simplemente lo olvidó.

'Quizá Kagome sería feliz si el tonto de Inuyasha le diera chocolates.' Pensó Shippou.

Esa tarde decidieron jugar en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa del pequeño, y casualmente también enfrente de _So'unga_. Kagome miró el alto edificio desde la zona de columpios del parque, se preguntó con un suspiro que estaría haciendo el menor de los Taisho en ese momento.

—Maldito Sesshomaru, lo odio.

Tanto Shippou como Kagome contuvieron la respiración al escuchar aquella voz, ambos se imaginaron enfrentado al dueño de esa voz y casi temblaron de la anticipación. Ellos lo miraron atentamente, él iba ajeno a sus pensamientos, concentrado en no derramar ni una gota de dos termos, maldiciendo con voz rasposa 'los cafés expresso de _Shikon no Tama_' (la cafetería más prestigiosa y con más franquicias en todo Japón) y a los 'estúpidos hermanos mayores que te creían secretaria'.

Tanto Kagome como Shippou soltaron una risotada cuando Inuyasha concluyó sus maldiciones siendo el turno de 'Kagura, la asistente que Sesshomaru jamás de los jamás enviaría por cafés' y que pensaba que su hermano la creía bruja y que seguramente le echaría a su café 'un hechizo de pasión'. Aunque por supuesto que su hermano mayor le había pedido un cappuccino de arándano para ella.

El chico de cabello plateado levantó la vista de su camino al escuchar dos risas muy conocidas. Ensanchó los ojos al ver la mirada azul de Kagome fija en él, casi no se da cuenta de que Shippou estaba con ella de no ser porque jaló la manga de su camisa; le hacía gestos de que se acercara. Inuyasha se inclinó hacía él, de modo que el pequeño alcanzó la oreja del chico y pudo susurrar.

'_Creo que Kagome sería muy feliz si le dieras chocolates también a ella'._

El aludido se quedó de piedra mientras el niño de ojos verdes corría a resguardarse detrás de Kagome, que miraba alternadamente a uno y otro con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Cuando Inuyasha recuperó las funciones motoras de su cuerpo un sonrojo coloreó su rostro bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome (y aunque él se esforzó en desviar la mirada y ocultar su rostro con su cabello eso no impidió que ella lo viera).

Ella miró a ambos lados, era su turno de enfrentar a Inuyasha.

—Shippou, ¿esa no es Souten? —mencionó señalando a una niña en particular. El niño sonrió ampliamente y echó a correr tras la pequeña gritando su nombre al acercarse. Kagome se quedó viéndolos un momento antes de encarar a Inuyasha. El simplemente se había quedado pensativo con el rostro mirando hacia un costado, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Shippou una y otra vez.

—Inuyasha —le llamó ella.

Él notó que al bajar su cabeza pudo encontrar sus ojos, se sorprendió, pues no notó cuando Kagome se deslizó a un costado suyo. Ella suspiró reuniendo todo el valor que _**debía**_ poseer, tenía el rostro sonrojado e inconscientemente él pensó que quizá estaba enferma. Como tenía ambas manos ocupadas sosteniendo la bandeja optó por posar su frente en la de ella para comprobar su temperatura.

Kagome casi se desvanece de la impresión, y se sonrojó con más fuerza.

—No parece que tengas fiebre —mencionó él con suavidad. Ella se quedó congelada en el tiempo unos segundos antes de entender que había malinterpretado las cosas. Se separó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza con energía.

— ¿Por qué le das tantos chocolates a Shippou? —soltó lo más veloz que pudo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros antes de esbozar una sonrisilla prepotente.

—Feh —resopló con fastidio ante el tono de reclamo de ella, Kagome se ponía insoportablemente regañona algunas veces—. Prometí darle un chocolate diario hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

Él mismo se sorprendió de la sinceridad de sus palabras y de la desfachatez con la que lo dijo, pero no iba a permitir que ningún lobo rabioso se interesase siquiera algo en Kagome. Recordó la vez que ella había aparecido en la empresa a llevarle los deberes del día que había faltado por la junta directiva a la que su padre quería que ambos (Sesshomaru y él) asistieran, la habían visto afuera de la sala de juntas, al término de ésta, su padre la había saludado mientras los otros desalojaban el lugar; aunque hubo uno en particular (Kouga, hijo de uno de los principales aliados de la empresa) que se demoró más de lo estipulado y por supuesto se atrevió a mirarla más de una vez con cara de idiota.

Casi podía asegurar que Kagome estaba en shock, hasta que un grito le desgarró los tímpanos.

— _**¡¿Qué… QUÉ?!**_

Ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Dudó unos instantes, dándole tiempo de aparecer en sus mejillas a un tenue sonrojo, que afortunadamente logró camuflar con un poco de enojo ante el poco tacto que la chica de ojos azules mostró con su sensible oído.

—Sólo digo que será tu culpa si le dan caries —respondió con molestia cruzándose de brazos, haciéndola sonreír... y aceptar su propuesta.

Después de todo, ella no podía cargar con la culpa de que al pequeño Shippou le dieran caries.


	4. iFeel

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 1,355 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** TH de Todos humanos, ubicados en la época de Kagome. Eso sí Inuyasha se mantiene con el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, al igual que Sesshomaru.

Rumiko Takashi ©  
**Notas:** "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!". Conjunto de One-Shots dedicados al mes de San Valentín.

* * *

**~****¡¿Qué… QUÉ?!**~  
'Se resume en: Comprarle a tu hombre lencería fina.'

.

**iFeel.**

* * *

.

—…Pero y si no es mi novio.

La miraron un poco pensativas unos segundos antes de que Eri respondiera.

—Pues cómpratelo igual y verás cómo él mismo se da el título —respondió Eri con picardía haciéndole un gesto con las cejas que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara al imaginarse apareciendo frente al susodicho.

—Primero tengo que probármelo —respondió bastante dudosa Kagome.

Examinando la prenda azul medianoche, mientras sentía la suavidad y transparencia de la tela en sus manos. Kagome cerró sus ojos azules, la verdad es que la prenda era hermosa y _tenía _**_descuento_**. Eso no sucedía todos los días, siempre que iba de compras con las chicas, habían leído alguna revista de chicas (específicamente **_Cosmo_**, o eso es lo que ella recordaba haber visto alguna vez) y la hacían comprar ropa para su _'supuesto'_ pretendiente. Lo cual era chistoso, porque cuando Kagome empezó a llevarse con él en el colegio a ellas no les agradaba. Excepto a Ayumi, que fue la primera en mencionar lo bien que se veían juntos; pese a que la chica de ojos azules explicó —unas tres mil veces— que lo conocía porque iba en la clase de su prima Kikyou y ambos eran los delegados de la clase, a su prima la habían elegido porque era muy responsable pero al parecer a él lo habían elegido como una especie de broma debido a lo vago que era.

Desde ahí, la relación de amistad era más que obvia —pues su prima sí que lo obligaba a trabajar y no es que él se lo fuera a negar (generalmente nadie le negaba nada a Kikyou, tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y convincente) porque realmente ella se ponía como una furia cuando él no quería vaguear; y sólo bastaron dos veces para que Inuyasha entendiera que le iba mejor si complacía a Kikyou (Kagome había estado ambas veces y lo chistoso es que su prima generalmente nunca le había levantado la voz, pero hablaba con un susurro bajo y calmo que les hizo poner los pelos de punta, sin duda Naraku —novio de su prima— la influenciaba mucho)—, bueno y también complicidad porque más de una vez había evitado que su prima desmembrara a Inuyasha.

Suerte que Kikyou y Kaede se hubieran mudado hace 5 años al templo Higurashi.

La voz de Yuka la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Pues pruébatelo mujer —resopló la chica de ojos avellana—, ¿qué esperas?

Sus amigas suspiraron con muy poca paciencia, como siempre Ayumi le dio la razón mientras Yuka y Eri la empujaron al probador con fuerza, instantáneamente una alarma en su cabeza se prendió, alcanzó a vislumbrar las sonrisas maldadosas de ambas chicas.

—Tienes que modelarlo Kagome —gritó Eri con una sonrisa sonando en su voz.

—Sino no te dejaremos salir —cantó Yuka mientras Ayumi reía en suaves carcajadas.

La chica de ojos azules suspiró reticente mientras desabotonaba los botones de su sencilla blusa disponiéndose a probarse el babydoll, salir dos segundos y volver a entrar con tal de que sus amigas no la obligaran a quedarse a dormir allí. Cuando terminó de ponerse el conjunto se sorprendió de la imagen que le devolvió el espejo.

Admiró la sabiduría de Eri cuando le tendió el conjunto con un simple _'combinará con tus ojos'_, lo cierto es que el azul era varios tonos más oscuro pero eso solo le daba más vida a su mirada haciendo un contraste magnífico.

Una mujer de estatura mediana-baja y largo cabello negro le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos azules parecían más luminosos y la piel expuesta (demasiada) relucía de un color cremoso. Era increíble lo bonita que una prenda te hacía ver, se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sentirse sensual, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono más fuerte al pensar en que el sonrojo complementaba el atuendo, pues parecía una de esas actrices lista para la noche especial.

Kagome reparó que no oía a sus amigas parlotear, eso la extrañó ya que generalmente solían acosarla con que se tardaba demasiado probándose ropa. Descorrió la cortina de una sola vez dispuesta a cerrarla dos segundos después, pero su mano resbaló de ésta y perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha frente a ella. Él se levantó rápidamente del asiento a socorrerla, dando el paso que los dejó a ambos en la entrada del probador; olvidando por un momento la vestimenta de la chica que lo había congelado un milisegundo, antes de que en su cabeza sonara la alarma de que Kagome podía hacerse daño.

—Inuyasha… —susurró con voz incrédula pero suave la chica, al notar sus brazos en torno a su cintura y sus ojos dorados a su altura— ¿tú? ¿Tú… estás aquí? Es decir ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a hacerte mi novio? ¿Es por causa de esta ropa? —preguntó Kagome con lentitud, parecía distante con el rostro tan sonrojado como un tomate maduro.

Inuyasha abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, su mirada se desvió a la vestimenta de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Se quedó sin habla sin evitar que un calor le bombeara en las venas, parecía que de un momento a otro su sangre se había transformado en fuego líquido.

La tela transparente y ceñida al cuerpo dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era un poco más oscura a la altura de los pechos, pero un milímetro debajo se volvía el azul más tenue por el que se vislumbraba toda la piel blanca de la chica, era ceñida y terminaba en un pico pequeño adelante dejando un espacio de piel blanca antes de las bragas del mismo azul de arriba, luego las medias trasparentes hasta medio muslo. La blusa —si es que puede llamarse así, pensó Inuyasha— no tenía tirantes por lo que dejaba el cuello y los hombros al descubierto, él trató de deshacer suevamente el agarre de sus brazos, lo que ocasionó que sus manos rozaran la piel de la espalda y unos cuantos trozos de tela. Inuyasha llevó la mirada al espejo tras ella para ver su espalda cubierta con cintas, reteniendo la provocadora transparencia que llevaba puesto, se sorprendió cuando vio sus manos acariciando la piel de la espalda y las cintas en el espejo.

Llevó la mirada al rostro de Kagome, tenía los ojos cerrados. Él deslizó sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de ella, deteniéndolas ahí firmemente con toda la entereza de la que era posible encontrar en él. Ella abrió los ojos en ese momento, como saliendo de una ensoñación le miró, Inuyasha admiró sus brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras.

—Inuyasha… ¿has venido para proclamarte como mi novio? ¿Quisieras… serlo… tú… es decir… mi novio…? Yo… quiero estar junto a ti —le dijo la chica con voz dulce y suave.

La campana de la entrada sonó y una clienta gritó _'Buenas tardes'_ y ambos saltaron con brusquedad, escucharon congelados en las mismas posiciones a la empleada del otro lado del mostrador gritar _'buenas tardes'_ también, se separaron, saltando levemente hacia atrás —dejando a Inuyasha fuera del probador y a Kagome en él.

Kagome se tapó la cara con vergüenza mientras repetía una y otra vez _'pero que cosas digo, me le acabo de _**_declarar_**_ a Inuyasha'_. El chico parpadeó sorprendido para después sonreír y sentarse en el sillón afuera de los probadores (que por suerte quedaba al otro lado de la entrada) mientras Kagome cerraba la cortina y se disponía a cambiarse aún vociferando en voz alta su vergüenza.

Cuando salió no se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha al rostro, que sorprendentemente seguía esperándola. Se dirigió directo a la caja, sin pensar que él la seguiría, pagó en silencio y se despidió de la empleada; después de salir del local él le tomó la mano haciendo que ella lo mirara por fin, su rostro no tardó en teñirse de rosa pero le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Inuyasha estrechó los ojos con dulzura y respondió un _'_**_Sí_**_, Kagome, quiero estar contigo'_ que apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

Caminaron sin soltarse de las manos.

_— ¡¿Qué… ¡_**_QUÉ_**_!?_ —gritaron Eri y Yuka al unísono haciendo que una desesperada Ayumi luchara por contener sus gritos.

Estratégicamente escondidas tras unos arbustos y un stand al lado contrario de donde caminaban los tórtolos, las tres amigas los miraban emocionadas. Bendito sea el momento en que a Eri le dio y sed, queriendo salir del local, ocasionando que vieran a Inuyasha caminando en el mismo pasillo (seguramente a la tienda de deportes extremos a un par de locales a la derecha) y que Ayumi lo interceptara con un _'Hola Inuyasha, Kagome esta ese almacén probándose algo para ti...'_ con una inocencia que hizo que sus dos amigas se cuestionaran si en verdad entendía lo que la chica de ojos azules se probaba.

Con un pensamiento en común_ 'si lo hubiéramos planeado no hubiera salido tan bien'_.


End file.
